


Manacles of Shimmersilk

by Darth_Videtur



Series: Master and Apprentice [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Apprentice, NSFW Art, New Apprentice Palpatine, Plagueis's new plaything more like..., Sith Lord Love-Hate Relationship, Sith Shenanigans, Sith Training, Sith slash, Slash, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Videtur/pseuds/Darth_Videtur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But true power needn’t bear claws or fangs, or announce itself with snarls and throaty barks, Sidious. It can subdue with manacles of shimmersilk, purposeful charisma, and political astuteness." (Darth Plagueis book) A plot bunny born of delicious subtext...</p>
<p>Includes some NSFW art now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manacles of Shimmersilk

The small hand he guided through the soft loop remained limp, deceptively still even as he tightened the shimmersilk band around the thin wrist. Plagueis slid his long fingers down the taut line of his apprentice’s arm and felt the human’s warm skin flinch under his cool touch. He smiled down at his prize, the smooth figure nearly glowing in the fading light of the day. Night was falling, blurring shadow and sensuality into one indistinguishable intoxication.

 

Sidious lay on his back across the wide bed, already stripped and splayed for his master’s perusal, pale blue eyes hooded with his shadowed thoughts, both wrists bound to the ornate head of the bedframe with soft restraints of shimmersilk. Plagueis studied the way his smooth skin flushed a healthy red. Human bodies were such strange, frail, transitory things, so simple to break and tear and torture. The Sith master languidly trailed his hand down and over a small, hard nipple, evoking a soft gasp when he twisted it, ruthless and calm.

 

Curious the way Sidious both shied away and appeared to enjoy it. These humans and their hopeless enslavement to the sensations of their bodies and nerve endings. Plagueis studied the pale skin with its bright blush, how it shivered as he trailed a fingertip down the wiry chest. Human arousal was so painfully evident to detect; it made it so laughably easy to manipulate them, even ones as closed and calculating as his apprentice.

 

Clenching his jaw as though he could sense his master’s thoughts, Sidious remained silent as Plagueis passed his hand over the human’s ribs, gently pressing them as though he were counting, his fingers tracing the lightsaber scars both long-healed and newly-formed. Sidious twisted reflexively when Plagueis pushed against a recently broken and mending rib.

 

“The lesson you learn today is a serious one, Lord Sidious,” Plagueis said, almost whispering as he bent over the small ear and touched it with his cold breath. “Manacles of shimmersilk are often more effective than manacles of durasteel. Pleasure is just as convincing as pain in certain ways. See how this pain drives you?” He increased the pressure on the new wound until Sidious groaned as his healing bones creaked in protest. His slender fingers wrapped desperately around the cords binding him to the bed.

 

“Yes…” Sidious growled between bared, sharp teeth. “Yes, I know.”

 

Plagueis pulled his hand away and heard his apprentice release a ragged breath of relief. The human’s body, so rigid only seconds before, now went slack in repose against the soft sheets, and he could detect a grateful exhaustion in Sidious’s mind. _Too soon,_ _my apprentice_ , he thought, amused, curving his gaze over the red lines on the thin wrists where Sidious had nearly rubbed himself raw. Those would bruise soon…

 

“Pleasure, on the other hand, is persuasive in its own way,” he said. Pulling away, he stood from the bed and stalked across the room to pour a tall glass of blossom wine, a recent gift from the fool Veruna, who still sought to curry favor from his Muun benefactor. _Even as he plots to betray me once he has the throne for himself._ Humans. But the hairy-jawed Naboo was at least a decade out from achieving his goal in the Sith master’s estimation, leaving Plagueis ample time to prepare. He sipped at the wine, enjoying the tingle on his flat tongue before turning to regard his young protégé.

 

Sidious stared back at him from his place on the bed, clearly pondering the reason for being abandoned and trying to hide his apprehension in the Force. Plagueis smiled and took another drink. He found a chair close to the low table and crossed his legs, deliberately casual. Sidious stilled and waited; he had learned better than to try to escape when this mood took his master.

 

“Pleasure, my young apprentice, comes in multiple forms. It satisfies our most repressed longings and turns our resolve into acceptance. It weakens the strongest warrior, and grants strength to the weakest hands.” Plagueis tilted his glass back.

 

Sidious waited.

 

“It binds hearts together in ways that no science can yet predict. It destroys at a whim when it draws to an end.” He studied the lean legs against the dark silk; this, at least, would never end. This, the shuddering dark power and the soft flesh, was one pleasure he intended to enjoy for an eternity. Sidious watched him looking, and the young human jerked his own gaze away to fix it on the far wall.

 

Plagueis finished the wine slowly, aware of the darkness gathering around them. It never ceased to amaze him how strong his new apprentice truly was, how even Sidious had no idea how powerful he would become under the Muun’s guidance. Tonight’s lesson would be enjoyable for them both, at least physically if not mentally.

 

Standing, Plagueis set the goblet aside and removed his outer robe in deliberate motions, enough to draw Sidious’s gold-flecked eyes back to him. He felt the Force tense around them like a stuttering inhale. Sidious took several shallow breaths and shifted on the bed.

 

The Muun drifted across the room to the edge of the bed and reached out a long arm to caress one warm leg. Sidious withdrew, but long fingers followed and found purchase on the smooth skin. Plagueis squeezed gently. “Pleasure can have the same effects as pain, certainly. It can make the subject weak, and it breaks. Not with blood, but with desire. At times, both are necessary to make one’s point.”

 

His hand slid higher until he brushed the shaft between the wiry thighs. Sidious froze and murmured, “Pleasure, Master, is powerful as you say, but does the instigator not run the risk of being ensnared in the same trap as the target?” 

 

“Perhaps,” Plagueis allowed thoughtfully, withdrawing his hand. “Even likely if one is not careful.”

 

Sidious dared a small smile. “It would seem the risk outweighs the benefits.”

 

Plagueis touched those thin lips with his fingertips, wiping away the smirk and forcing the jaw open with insistent pleasure. He pushed two fingers in and felt the heated wet tongue curl around him. Sidious accepted it, eyes dropping as he wantonly licked at his master’s digits. The Muun marveled how the sensation could awaken such desire in him. How this young human could learn so quickly what he liked.

 

He pulled his hand free and trailed his fingers over the younger Sith’s throat, to his navel and lower still, leaving a track of cooled saliva. Sidious hissed as he tangled them in the soft red down and tugged upward before releasing him to collapse against the bed once again. The room cooled around them both, and the Dark Side of the Force slithered between them like a live monstrosity.

 

Plagueis let go only long enough to pull the rest of his robes away, watching as Sidious grew paler with the knowledge of things to come. The mattress creaked under the Muun’s weight as he crawled up to settle himself over the much smaller human. He paused over him, their bodies separated by mere centimeters.

 

Like fire and ice, the Muun thought as he experienced the heat of the human’s flesh radiating up. Lowering his voice, he purred, “Do you remember how to use the power of pleasure, my young apprentice?”    

 

In reply, Sidious shuddered and arched against Plagueis, their bodies molding, Plagueis nearly dwarfing the young Sith lord. Plagueis reached down and curled his large hands under the slender thighs, parting them and tugging the other male up with a low growl, and Sidious whimpered as he registered the Muun’s thick shaft pressing against his sensitive entrance.

 

“It’s unfortunate your hands are bound, Lord Sidious,” Plagueis whispered, stroking the younger Sith’s silky skin with his thumbs and reveling in the upheaval of the Force. “I would not mind the pleasure they can bring.”

 

 

Sidious paused. “Would you release me then, that I might remind you, Master?”

 

Plagueis laughed, throaty and full. “I think not, Lord Sidious. Tonight, you are the captive to pleasure, and I am sure you will learn much in the process.” He pushed forward, just a hint, enough to prod at the human’s tightness before rocking back. Sidious bit his lip. Plagueis touched to him twice more until the slender figure shook with his teasing.

 

“Tonight, it will be your master, binding you as tightly as any steel might,” Plagueis told him. “You will be undone by your own body, betrayed by your lust for this,” and he pressed forward again, this time sliding fully in, and Sidious flinched and gasped and struggled to pull away. “Ah, but pain often precedes pleasure, doesn’t it?” Plagueis chuckled. “Both are persuasive, are they not? Just as I said…  

 

Sidious gritted his teeth as he was mercilessly stretched to fit his master, as his blood slicked the thick rod. “You are… are wise, Master.”

 

Plagueis thrust forward. “In time, you will learn all that I know, and then none will be able to stop us, Lord Sidious. For that is what you want, more than knowledge.” Sidious grunted and shifted under him.

 

He leaned close. “You desire power.”

 

Sidious’s eyes glowed. “Yes, Master!”

 

“Then listen closely, my apprentice,” Plagueis hissed. “Power takes many forms. Hate is power, wisdom is power…” He shoved sharply and received a moan for his efforts. “Pleasure… is power.”

 

“It is… as you say…” Sidious whispered, tightening around him, but with pain still and not pleasure, with resentment and not ravishment.

 

Plagueis opened the floodgates of his mind and touched it to the broiling presence of Sidious below. He let him feel the tantalizing heat of his taut channel, the shivering delight of the hitched gasps each time the Muun brushed against tender nerves, and the overwhelming headiness of the power Plagueis felt in this moment. Slowly, Sidious opened to him in response, touching the pleasures his master offered and pulling them into himself with a hesitance that enflamed the older Sith Lord.

 

Plagueis sensed the moment the pleasure finally eclipsed the pain in his apprentice. The increased heartbeat under the delicate skin. The unconscious twisting of the lithe body to accept him deeper. The slender fingers clenching tightly around the shimmersilk ropes. Sidious was panting now, cheeks flushed with the steady rhythm Plagueis drove into him. Sliding his long hands under trembling flanks, Plagueis pulled him close and hissed, “Feel the power of your body turning on you, making you want this in spite of your best efforts.”

 

Sidious looked up at him under hooded eyes. “Master…”

 

“This is the power of pleasure,” he lowered his head and nipped at the arched throat, drawing a low moan from the young human. “Learn to use it well, and between this and the darkness you wield, conquest will come easily.”

 

Sidious closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as the Muun swelled in him, nearing release.

 

“Bind them to you, Lord Sidious. Bind them to you with charisma and pleasure and blind devotion,” Plagueis growled. “Then slit their throats when they are caught in the throes of your designs.” He reached out with the Force and constricted it around the slender neck, feeling Sidious panic under him as his breath was abruptly cut away.

 

But his body was broken to the master’s touch, writhing and shivering as Plagueis came deep inside him, the asphyxiation drowning his soft cries and enhancing the sensation in his nerves until he also released in the Muun’s tight grip. Plagueis allowed the Force to dissipate and watched him come down from the high, gasping, golden eyes glazed with a haze of fragile blue. Of anger and alarm.

 

Plagueis pulled free and sat on the edge of the bed and stroked the lean limbs absently, ignoring the mess he left behind. He reached for the shimmersilk manacles and turned each bruised wrist loose, watching as Sidious pulled them close to his chest. Still so apprenhensive. Still so delicious… He shook his head and murmured, “Turn their heads with the soft and gentle hands of Palpatine, and slaughter them with the claws of Sidious. They will see your arrival only after it is far too late, my young apprentice.”

 

He glanced down for a reply, but Sidious only looked at him.


End file.
